12 Years later
by Dangerpro
Summary: Luke is all grown up now and is a legal puzzle solving Guy. And Professor Layton is retired and old. Layton wants to win back his old apprentice and go back to how they were. But could it happen? WILL IT?
1. Luke is an Gentleman

_A/N: A Cracky fanfiction written by MissSasah and myself. Don't take this seriously. It's what we imagine was life would be like with an older (and successful) Luke. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1 - Luke is an Gentleman**

There was once a man. An amazing man called Legal Luke. Legal Luke was once a boy called Luke. Now, he's a man. Anyhow, Legal was walking one day. He was strolling through a park, sighing as he saw children playing on the swings. He wished he was a boy again, the young Luke Triton who scribbled away in his note book, while every so often shouting "NUMBER ONE APPRENTICE!"

Then he thought, "WHAT THE HELL? I'M SEXY NOW!" And he was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Professor Layton sat sadly in his office, he was growing old now and had to retire his job as a 'Professor'.. So actually he wasnt Professor Layton.. Just Hershel Layton.

His once tall hat slumped forward now and made him look like a smurf. He read newspapers all day and went for the same long strolls everyday. Hoping to see his Former appertice Luke, who was now hopefully an sucessful professor now himself.

But how wrong he was, he spotted Luke by the swings in a play area talking to little kids about how much of a great puzzle solver he was. All of Layton's hard work had gone to waste.

Layton roared,"LUKE TRITON!"  
>"Err no one calls me that any- Oh poo." Luke gulped.<p>

The little kids hid behind Legal, a little girl quivered,"Is that wrinkley angry smurf going to hurt you, Mr Triton."  
>"No.. He's going to rape you all!" He told her.<p>

"WHAT?" Layton and the children exclaimed.

"No..No.." Hershel tried to reasure the children.

"Seriously? What happened to your hat,Professor?" Luke asked.

"It deflated.. I dont want to take it off though.. Claire-"  
>Luke sighed walking away with the children following behind,"Yeah whatever, see yaaaa..."<p>

"Wait!" Layton cried,"What happened to you Luke? What about your dream.. Being a great professor like-"  
>"You?" Luke sniggered,"Yeah you were my role model professor but.. That was the young puzzle solving luke.. I have new puzzles to solve in life now.. LIKE WHEN IS MY PIZZA GOING TO COME! sheeeeeshhH!"<p>

A tear trickled down the Professor's cheek, "You've changed Luke... You're not the boy I known... You're now a-"

"Don't say it-" Luke hissed.

"You're a-" Professor whispered.

"Don't!" Luke growled.

"A gentleman." He finished, Luke stared hatefully at his ex- professor. Then screamed and ranaway, "I'M NOT A GENTLEMAN. NO! NO! NO!"

The Professor smiled sadly,"Oh yes you are my boy.. Yes you are."

The Professor walked down the road back to his apartment, where he saw a young girl in a cardboard box, "Professor?"

He looked away quickly and begun walking faster, she followed him,"It is you! Professor Layton please wait!"

Layton stopped,"I'm not a professor anymore.."  
>"Hm? Why not?" Flora asked.<br>"I'm getting on Flora if you havent noticed and.. You havent changed a bit."

She smiled,"Thank you."  
>"No literally, you havent changed AT ALL." He stated.<p>

Flora glanced over to her reflection in a window,"Well my hair is a bit messer and my bow is a bit more ruined.. Oh yeah and I'm poor."  
>Layton sighed,"Why dont you get a job?"<p>

She shook her head,"No! No... The only jobs I'll get is taking my clothes off and well... You know."  
>"No tell me."<br>Her eyes widened at the filthy gleam in his eyes,"Prof..Mr Layton! I dont have any qualifications and.. I'm not really good at anything... Besides puzzles."  
>"Well I just sit in my office all day waiting to solve a mystery but.. Luke's solving them all now-"<br>"Luke? How is he?" She gleemed happily.

He scratched his head,"Erm.. He's changed.. He's almost as tall as me."

"Ohh the last time I saw him he was only 14.. 12 years ago..Gosh, I do miss him.. And I miss living with you, ever since you kicked me out." Flora said sadly.  
>He shook his head, "I didnt kick you out, you were... Yeah I did.."<p>

A cruel grin formed on Layton's mouth, "Hey, Flora, I know where Luke lives. He would LOVE to see you again."

"Really?" Flora smiled hopefully, she stood up. The professor took out a pen and paper, "Here's the street and house number. He will be so happy!" He gave Flora the paper, who giggled happily.

"Oh, thank you, Prof- Hershel." She hugged the Professor, who held his breath, because she smelled like a blocked up tiolet. He pushed her away, his eyes watering.

"Oh Professor! I didn't mean to make you emotional!" She whispered, the Professor wiped them away. "Oh, it's not because of the- nethermind, go and find Luke!"


	2. Luke's house

**Chapter 2 - Luke's house**

Music boomed from Luke's house, he was having a crazy house party, to celebrate moving into his new house.

"Wooo YEAAAH!" Luke screamed jumping onto the table.

Teenage girls watched Luke bust a few moves on the table, they all wanted to be his girlfriend.

A girl called up to him,"Luke tell us about the time you 'solved a puzzle'."  
>"Ohhh yeeeahh, okay." Luke smirked.<p>

He lowered himself down,"One day I was in the toilet and then I realised that-"  
>DING DONG! The door bell rang, the girls sighed sadly, Luke jumped off the table walking over to the door.<br>"Dont worry I'll tell you the rest later!" He winked.

Luke was wearing a blue vest jumper with no shirt on underneath and long brown trousers, he had his hair shaggy and wore a blue cap to the side.

"Must be another guest.." He thought to himself before opening the door.

Then to his suprise, he saw Flora standing in the doorway.  
>"F..Flora?" He gasped.<p>

Flora looked up to him,"Oh my the Professor was right, you're so tall now! Hi!"  
>He clutched his fist angrily as he gritted his teeth,"He did..."<p>

She flung her arms around him,"Oh its so good to see you again, how have you been?"  
>She peered over his shoulder,"Whats going on in there?"<p>

He pulled her away quickly before he passed out, she was so stinky.  
>"What happened to you, Flora?" Luke asked concernedly.<br>"Oh yeah, I've been living in a cardboard box ever since Hershel kicked me out." Flora replied.  
>"How long ago was that?"<br>"Four years ago.." She laughed sadly.  
>"She hasn't had a bath for four years.. Ew." Luke thought to himself in disgust.<p>

"How did you cope? What did you eat?" He gasped.

She shrugged looking down,"From bins.. Leftovers.. When your hungry you will eat anything.. Really I ate tissue because I was so hungry."

Luke couldn't believe it, how could the Professor just abandon her like that? He was mean to be her guardian and how could he let this happen to her?

"LUUUUKKEEE!" Girls squealed.

Flora lowered her head,"Oh your having a party.. Maybe I'll come back when-"  
>"No no! You got no where to stay, do you? Why don't you stay here? I have a spare room and-"<br>The girls grew impatient,"LUUUKEEE!"

"Shut up!" He snapped.

Everyone silenced, even the music turned off, one of girls begun to cry, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The girls narrowed their eyes,"Omigosh Luke, that wasn't nice. You made Melissa cry. We're going."  
>The group of girls all left, the rest of the guest soon followed.<p>

His friend, Mark shook his head in disappointed,"Not cool.. Man. Not cool."

Flora watched everyone leave,"I'm sorry for being such a trouble.. Everyone left because of me.."  
>"Maybe because you stink Flora." A voice sniggered.<p>

"Clive!" Luke yelled in disbelief.

Flora cried,"I cant help it!"

Luke sighed,"Flora go have a bath and I'll get the maid to wash your clothes."  
>"Maid?" Flora said confusedly.<p>

"Yeah its Clive.." Luke smirked.

Clive frowned, "Right away.. Master Luke, you little-"  
>"Go..Go.. You have to take Flora to her room and show her to the bathroom." Luke ordered.<p>

Clive smiled to himself as he led Flora up the stairs, Luke growled closing the door behind him, "AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HER NAKED."  
>"Darn..."<p>

Remember that Clive is older than Luke and now is in his mid thirties.. So his life became so bad that Luke had pity for him and gave him the most shameful job ever. A maid... Not a butler.. Maid.. How evil. He has a dress and everything but he refused to wear it and doesn't get paid any extra when he does.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

Flora giggled in joy to feel warm water surrounded her as she sat in the bath, the water tickled her toes and blanketed her cold body.

She always had to roll around in a puddle to have a wash.. She was eternally grateful to Luke. She found some woman's perfume and began to spray it all around her body. Then it got in her eyes,"Maaaahh!"

She felt like her old self again, not some homeless girl in rags. Talking about clothes, did Clive really wash them or did he have an evil scheme up his sleeve?

"Maid, have you cleaned Flora's clothes yet? She'll be waiting-" Luke asked coming down stairs.  
>Clive looked up from reading an magazine as he lazed on the coach in the living room,"I threw them out the window."<br>"What? But I ordered you to-"  
>"Yeah I cleaned them.. Then threw them out the window... So my shift is over now, I'm going bed.." Clive sighed.<br>Luke cried as Clive retrieved to his room,"Wait! But! You cant just-"

Clive slammed the door behind him, Luke hurried outside as it begun to pour down with rain.  
>"Oh sh- Puzzles!" He gasped.<p>

He paused, a flashback occurred, it reminded him of the good old days with the Professor.

_"Oh puzzles Luke! Flora has been kidnapped.. Again!" Layton would say in a worried, yet excited tone._

Luke rushed back instead dripping wet after collecting Flora's dress and other various items.. (Bra, knickers, tights.. Awkward.)

Luke knocked on the bathroom door, "I have your clothes, Flora.. But they're a little wet I'll have to dry them..."  
>"That okay!" She called happily.<p>

She opened the door, she wore a long baggy t-shirt and a blue vest jumper.

Luke grew red,"Y..Your wearing my clothes."  
>"That's okay isn't it? You didn't seem to come back with my clothes also.. I really need some new ones and-" Flora stuttered.<br>"LUKE MY BOY! OH WHATS GOING ON HERE THEN?" A voice sang arrogantly over Luke's shoulder.

Luke's face stiffened, Flora ran back into the bathroom crying in shame.  
>"How did you get in, the door was locked!" Luke yelled.<p>

The Professor smiled,"I solved your lock as if it was a puzzle.. Then I found the key!"  
>Luke groaned,"Could you like.. I don't know- go away?"<br>"How's Flora has she drove you insane yet?" Layton chuckled,"I bet she will be eating from a bin in no time.. The way things should be!"  
>Luke frowned pushing him down the stairs towards the door, he couldn't believe what he was hearing!<p>

"That's cold! You're the one who sent her to me, weren't you? I'm glad you did now, she wont have to suffer and deal with villains like you!"  
>Professor didn't seem to react, he shook his head,"Oh you know that's not true.. Any other homeless person wouldn't of lasted as long as she did.."<p>

Hershel looked round at the mess from one of Luke's previous parties,"You were having a party and you didn't invite me? Why!?"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't like you. Plus YOU'RE OLD." Luke shouted, pushing the firmly stood Professor. He remained rooted to the ground.

"Luke! Whatever happened to respect for your elders?" Layton pouted, Luke gave up pushing the man.

"Okay, what do you want?" Luke asked warily.

Layton smiled,"I'd like a drink with my old apprentice."

Luke hid the smirk that creeped on his lips, turning to look for a bottle of wine.

Layton followed him into a living room and sat down.

"You have great taste, my boy." He surveyed the room, "But not as good as mine." He added.

Luke found the bottle and two glasses, he poured the wine and gave it to Layton. "Do you still see Descole?" Luke asked.

Layton mumbled something, Luke looked up from his glass, "What was that?"

"We're..." He began, suddenly Flora walked in, shaking frightfully.

"Hello." She smiled politely.

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH, WOMAN." Layton ordered, Flora jumped back from the sudden change in tone.

"Professor!" Luke scolded, Layton turned back to him.

"Oh yes, I remember, she can't cook to save her life. Thanks for the heads up Luke."

Flora quivered,"W...What? But you always said my cooking was-"  
>Luke gave her a warm comforting smile,"Flora.. Your clothes are in the dryer, so.. Yeah.. We can go shopping tomorrow for new clothes if you want?"<p>

She smiled warmly,"Okay.. Thank you. Night Luke."  
>Flora ignored the Professor, he felt insulted by this.<p>

Layton laughed,"Are you really considering of having her move in here? Really are you_ that_ desperate for a girlfriend?"  
>Luke frowned growing pink,"What? No! You always said things about respecting a lady and all that poo. What makes Flora any different? She's a lady! You've become so disrepsectful, P.. Layton."<br>The Professor sipped his wine, "Hmmm... Errmm... Nah."

"If you want a woman to get you a sandwich just marry one then." Luke commented.

The Professor smiled,"A sandwich.. That's a good idea-"

"No.. A woman you dimwit." Luke hissed.  
>The Professor sighed,"My love life is a sham.. If only Claire was-"<br>"You still talk about her? Oh my god, she died. So what?"  
>The Professor stared horrified,"Luke, how dare you!"<br>"See you don't like it when I insult Claire do ya?" Luke said cunningly.

Flora ran down the stairs in a night gown, she flung her arms round Luke,"Thank you Luke! My room is so big! Almost as big as it was in the tower. Your house is amazing!"  
>"Thank you, I am the world's best puzzle solver after all." Luke said proudly.<p>

The Professor tightened his fist and placed his wine down firmly, he smiled calmly,"Oh look at the time, I better be going. This was a nice catch up.. See you a round, I'll be back soon. Good luck!"  
>"Good Luck?" Flora gulped.<p>

He tilted his hat forward towards Luke,"You'll need it.. my boy.."  
>Luke watched him walk away into the misty night, Flora smiled sadly, "H..He's creepy."<br>He nodded closing the door slowly behind him,"And very mysterious.. Indeed..."


	4. The Bar

**Chapter 4 - The Bar**

"He called me old!" Layton sobbed as he was hunched over on the bar, "Me? OLD? _As if!_ I don't look a day over twenty!" The man next to him patted him on the back.

"I told you that kid was a bad seed, Hershel." The man in the mask muttered, "If you listened to me and 'left' him back at that the-"

"Oh, but he used to be such a good boy! Where did I go wrong?" He began to cry hard, Descole handed him a handkerchief.

The Professor blew snot into it, Descole looked over to the seventh empty cup of tea. Man, he wished the Professor was an alcoholic, at least it that way the Professor would pass out eventually after drinking. But tea contained caffiene which kept him wide awake and blubbering about how unfortunate his life was.

"You should of disciplined him." Descole said simply, draining his glass of martini.

Professor Layton raised his head, his eyes full of tears,"You're right."

Descole raised a finger, "First. I would've threatened him." he began to notice his words slurred slightly- how many martini's did he have? "Second , I would have spanked him if he wasn't being polite. And thirdly, I would have forced him to wear a cute costume- like batman and robin- that sort of thing and tie a collar around his neck."

"Isn't that illegal?" Layton frowned, Descole shrugged, "It's legal somewhere." He paused, "Speaking of legal, how old is Triton now?"

"UGH. You're twice his age!" Layton said disgustedly. Descole sighed.

A man in a pink tank top walked up behind him, "Hey, come here often?" Descole chuckled, eyeing the man up and Professor sat up, finally studying where he was. He known he was in a bar. But he was crying so hard he didn't notice the topless men and the lack of feminine females.

"I'M IN A GAY BAR?" Layton shouted out.

Descole turned to him,"Erm didn't you notice? We've been here quite a while now.. Heh."

"Hey look at that smexi smurf over there!" A guy giggled.

The Professor frowned growing red while he took his jacket, "I bid you good night, Descole."  
>"Oh but the show is about to start!" Descole whined in response. Layton left the bar, muttering that his hat wasn't smurf-like at all.<p>

Luke sat on his bedroom balcony, thinking about the party he recently had, meeting Flora again and the Professor. He felt his guts tighten at the thought of the Professor. The stars were out along with the full moon in the darkened sky.

Truthfully, Luke missed his adventures with the Professor. He shook his head, taking off his cap and scrunching it up in his fist. He saw a man swagger along the path below.

"Yoo Yoo! How is it going Lukey'o?" The man called up to Luke.

Luke glanced down to see Anthony, he stared confusedly,"Wait didn't you turn into an old guy and died..?"  
>"Yeah I did but.. I'm back baby!" Anthony smiled,"And more beautiful than ever!"<p>

Luke opened his mouth to disagree, however Anthony was right, he was beautiful. If the man didn't spoke, Luke would've mistaken him for a woman.

"You're not up to anything evil are you?" Luke frowned, Anthony shook his head innocently. "I've only been to some bar, which I saw that guy- you know, the guy you used to hang around with."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You mean Professor Layton?"

"Yeah, yeah him!" Anthony flicked back his blonde hair.

Luke's frown deepened, it sounded out of character for the Professor to drown his sorrows at some bar.

"Anywho. It's nice to see you again, Liam."

"It's Luke." Luke corrected him dryly. Anthony winked at him.

"Yeah, we should all go to the gay bar I saw the Professor in. You know, for ol' times sake." Luke's jaw dropped as Anthony turned to cross the empty road and into the shadows.

Luke honestly didn't know the Professor was into that sort of stuff. He walked back into his bedroom and locked all the windows and then the door of his bedroom. He wasn't going to take any chances.


	5. The Layton Mobile

**Chapter 5- The Layton Mobile**

"Good morning, Master Luke." Clive uttered as he held a tray with an full english breakfast on it.

"Aw you made me breakfast in bed, thank you how thoughtful!" Luke yawned happily.  
>Clive stared, "Do I get paid any extra for it?"<br>"No." Luke replied coldly.

Clive frowned, "Mmmm... You _can't _have it then."

Clive snatched the tray away and walked out the door, Luke cried,"Oh but it smells so good!"

Luke groaned and climbed out of bed, got changed and went down stairs for breakfast.

He began reading a book, he was wondering when Flora was going to wake up.

"Cup of tea?" A voice asked.

He nodded, "Yes please, Professor... Wait, Professor!?"  
>The Professor sat in front of him holding a cup of tea, "You can never turn down a good cup of tea from me can you, my boy?"<br>"Why... Why are you here?"  
>Layton smiled raising his head,"Oh... Didn't you realise?"<p>

Luke stared at him blankly,"Realise... What?"

The Professor stood up and begun pacing up and down, "Well Flora has been quite quiet hasn't she? A bit too quiet... Which would make you think-"  
>"Yeah... She got kidnapped by some guy." Clive mentioned.<p>

Luke jerked round to face Clive, who was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Why didn't you say that before?!"Luke yelled angrily.  
>Clive shrugged, "I don't really care."<p>

"You kidnapped her?!" Luke gasped.

Clive chuckled dryly, "No... I wouldn't do_ that_ again... She's a pain in the-"  
>Layton nodded, "Yes, yes she is Clive... which makes me wonder... Who would someone kidnap her and WHY?"<p>

"We have a puzzle on our hands, Professor." Luke replied.

Layton looked over happily, he sounded like the little boy who was once his apprentice.

Luke narrowed his eyes just realising what he just said, his face felt warm.  
>Luke smiled hopefully, "So you're going to help me find her?"<br>"No... I just want a puzzle to solve... I have nothing else better to do."The Professor sighed.

Luke lowered his head, feeling a little disappointed, "Oh of course."  
>Clive groaned lying on the counter, then eventually fell off, "Luke, you're just going to leave me here all alone while you try find that girl?!"<br>Luke stood up and opened the door, "Her name is Flora and yes I am... I've left you alone before when I go the park and-"  
>"But... But..." Clive whimpered crawling towards him.<p>

Luke was out the door with the Professor, Clive sighed sadly, "Fine then, leave me... I won't tidy up then!"  
>He looked round, "But if I don't tidy up... I won't get paid... Damn it."<p>

They both sat in the beetle car,"Where should we go first, P... Layton?"

It felt weird that he no longer had that title anymore, it made him feel awkward not knowing what to call him. Also what made it even more awkward was that he still had his 'Layton' Mobile. Which was rusting away and the engine was pretty much... going to explode any moment.  
>The Professor chuckled, "You can still call me professor if you may, Luke. Because even though I'm not, I will always be your... Professor."<p>

Luke frowned ignoring his cheesy speech, "Really.. Anyway where the hell are we going?"

"To find Flora." The Professor said simply.

Luke was growing frustrated and impatient by the second, then he exploded at the same time the car broke down.

"YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW YOUR NOT LEADING ME AWAY FROM FLORA?!"

The car came to a halt, Layton's head fell onto the stirring wheel, he lowered his head," I just wanted it to be like before."  
>Luke raised an eyebrow, "What?"<p>

The Professor looked up with a forced smile, "I said I'll have to go and fix the engine!"

He stepped out of the vehicle, Luke followed. "Are you going to tell me where were going?"

As Layton raised the bonnet of the car, smoke poured out. Luke looked at the Professor before letting out a sigh.

"Why don't we take my car?" Luke suggested.

Layton shook his head stubbornly, "She just needs a little break, that's all."

"We've been driving for only ten seconds." Luke said bluntly.

Layton frowned, "Well, you have gained weight over the years, my boy."

"What?" Luke blinked, "Don't blame me for your car-"

"Layton mobile." Layton corrected.

"-For being rubbish." Luke finished, a hurt expression washed over Layton's face.

Luke bit his lip, when he was younger he lied to the professor by saying his car was cool. Now finally the truth came out.

Layton's lips trembled, "You really think... It's rubbish?"

"Why don't we go in my car?" Luke offered lightly, Layton nodded slowly.

Luke got his phone out, "I'll call Clive to drop it off."

Clive was in the kitchen washing the dishes up, wearing yellow rubber gloves. He was cleaning the plates with his tears... Yeah emo,right?

Then his mobile began to ring,_~Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew__...__!~_

Clive almost dropped a plate from the noise of his ringtone; he took his gloves off quickly and sprinted to his phone.  
>"H...Hello? Luke? What is it? Are you-"<p>

"Yeah, maid, come and get me and the Professor. His car broke down, could you hurry? I think it's going to rain..." Luke explained.

Clive grabbed the keys, "Okay, I'll be there quicker than you can say puzzles!"  
>"Puzzles... You're not here." Luke sighed.<p>

Clive could hear a fainted chuckle from the Professor; he frowned getting into one of Luke's shiny sport cars.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, where about are you?" Clive asked.  
>Luke grumbled, "By a tree somewhere..."<br>Clive slammed his brakes, shaking his head, "That's not very useful! There are loads of trees."

"It won't take you too long-" Luke told him.  
>Clive smirked, looking up to see the broken down red car before him and Luke leaning under a tree, "Found ya."<p>

Luke jumped into the car, he unwound the window, the Professor was still trying to figure how to get the car working again.

"Professor, come on." Luke hinted.

Layton sprung up shaking his head, "No I can't leave the Layton mobile! I..."  
>Clive groaned stepping out of the car, "Gosh, it's just a car! We can get someone to fix it later. I'll put it in the garage for now, so it will be safe."<p>

He sighed, "Fine then..."  
>Layton froze in his steps, Luke looked over confusedly from the driver's seat, "Are you coming, Layton?"<p>

"I am not going in _that_ thing." He replied stubbornly.

Luke gasped,"Don't insult the car!"  
>"You insulted <em>mine<em>!" The Professor wailed back.

Clive sniffed, "I'll walk all the way back to the house then... All by myself."  
>Luke and the Professor ignored Clive, not even acknowledging he was there.<p>

An abnormal silence occurred over the Professor and Luke, Luke smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."  
>"Oh its fine, you are right it is a pile of... Yeah." The Professor replied bitterly, "I guess I'm not really 20th century am I?"<p>

"More like 19th... heh..." Luke smirked.

So they drove to find Flora, broom broom broom. While Clive cried and went back in his room room room. And it's always been inside of you you you and... Wait... That's a song.


	6. The Perfect trap

**Chapter 6 - The Perfect trap**

"Bwahaa! It's the perfect trap!" A voice chuckled with a hint of mischief.

Flora sat sulking in a glass cell, she had been moaning for the past few hours.

Flora wept, "You could have at least let me get changed!"

Flora was still in a nightdress, she felt scared and valuable, "How will they know where to find us?!"  
>"Oh I left some clues behind, my little... Defenseless... Flora." The shadow of a man told her.<p>

He stood out of the shadows into the morning light, it was... LE GASP! Descole.

"What a surprise..." Flora sighed sarcastically.

He frowned, "What? You're not...? Even after all these years... Garghh!"

Luke pointed at a pink ribbon stuck in a tree they passed by, "Look in that tree, it's Flora's ribbon!"

"We must be getting closer..." The Professor noted.  
>Luke shrugged, "Or that could be anyone's ribbon... I don't know..."<p>

The Professor frowned, Luke was such a fast driver, his hat almost fell off due to the speed.

"Luke, what's the rush? Could you slow-"  
>"We have to save Flora! Duh!" Luke exclaimed seriously.<p>

The Professor felt slightly ill,"Yes, but the speed of your driving is making me want to bring up my breakfast. I had two buttered crumpets and tea."  
>"Oh nice..." Luke replied, "I had toast and- Professor!"<p>

"Oh right, off the subject Flora... Erm... Clues... Puzzles... Ahaa!"  
>They stopped before a gate to a large manor, to get in there was a password they had to solve.<br>The Professor stroked his chin, "Okay, so there's a theme of circus animals, so the lion is L... And-"  
>All the sudden, Luke crashed through the gate, he had no time for silly stupid puzzles, it was only slowing them down!<br>The Professor was shocked by his reckless behavior, "LUKEE?! WHYY? IT WAS A PUZZLE!"  
>"Naah I couldn't be bothered, it would of been easier breaking through the gate." Luke grunted.<p>

An alarm rang through the building. Layton raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Oh, shut up," snapped Luke. A pack of wolves jumped out from the bushes.

Luke questioned, "Wolves!? Who has wolves-"  
>"DRIIVVEEE!" The Professor screamed.<p>

Luke sped towards the house, crashing into it, they both ran into the house slamming the doors behind them.

"The door was conveniently open... That was convenient." The Professor said gasping for air.

"Descole." Luke said, "This is Descole's house..."

"No. This cannot possibly be his house."  
>Luke pointed to the portrait of Descole, the Professor looked up,"Aaah so it seems."<p>

"I bet he's taken Flora." Frowned Luke, "Where do you think she is?"

"I wonder why he never takes that mask off..." Muttered the Professor, "Does he shower with it on? I mean, he must get it dirty... Perhaps he has a closet full of masks..."

"PROFESSOR!" Luke yelled, snapping the Professor out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right, Flora. Well, she's probably in the basement." He shrugged, still pondering about Descole's mask.

"Alright," Luke scrunched up his fists, "I think he's aware we're here now."

"Well, duh. That's what the alarms are for. Unless Descole suddenly became deaf... Due to an recent incident that involved a bra, honey and bees..."

"What?" Luke said blankly, he saw the expression on Layton's face, "Actually, I don't even want to know."

The detectives surveyed the living room, which had a fireplace burning, a large bookshelf and a sofa.

"Gee, no tv?" Luke noted.

"When you're Descole you don't need television." Chuckled the Professor, giving Luke a wink.

"Dirty old man." Grunted Luke.

"Indeed, my boy." Agreed the Professor, looking at paintings of Descole naked.

In one of them, he was laying on a bed of pink feathers, pouting at the camera with his face in his hands.

"Professor, stop being a pervert, and help me!" Cried Luke, who was trying to open a latched door on the other side of the room.

"Luke." Layton pointed to the paintings, "This is a puzzle."

"Oh, Jesus." Sighed Luke, "Just because you're interested in naked paintings, that doesn't make it-"  
>"It <em>IS<em> a puzzle!" Argued the Professor.

"YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS A PUZZLE!" Luke shouted back, panting at the weight of the latch he struggled to open, with no help from the Professor of course.

The Professor flipped over the painting to see a red button.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked brightly, "It appears that there's an device behind this fine painting."

Luke spun round, "What?"

"Luke, flip all these paintings." Ordered the Professor.

Luke groaned, "Ugh, but I don't want to look at them!"

"Do it!" The Professor ordered.

So they flipped over the paintings, pressing the buttons that activated the latched door to open.

"Why does Descole have these things in his own home?" Luke wondered.

"It's because he has no television." Layton answered simply, "Come on, my boy, this shall be fun!"

Descole sat contently in his hidden chamber lab, he watched the hundreds of camera screens before him.

"What was that crash before?!" Flora asked just realizing.  
>"He's coming, Flora... Don't you worry... Right into my trap." He chuckled evilly.<p>

Flora looked up from the glass, "What trap? Let me guess, I'm the bait that lures them in and then you do something out of the blue and-"  
>"SHUUUSHH! You'll ruin it!" He whined.<p>

"Ruin what?" A voice announced.

"Luke! Professor!" Flora gleamed happily.

"Gosh Flora get some clothes on!" The Professor chuckled.  
>She frowned, "I would if I had any!"<p>

Luke sighed standing in front of the Professor,"Descole, let her go!"  
>"Never...! Oh Professor did you like my portraits?"<br>The Professor nodded pleasantly,"Oh yes I did, they were all quite lovely-"  
>"EW! No they weren't, they were sick!" Luke shrieked disgustedly.<p>

Flora's eyes widened,"What are you talking about...?"

"Nothing." Luke said swiftly, and turned to rescue Flora from her glass cage.

Descole pulled out a pink fluffy sword and thrown it in Luke's direction. Professor Layton pulled out a portrait of Descole, which he hid in his coat, and blocked the sword from slicing into Luke.

"NO! MY PAINTING!" Roared Descole.

Layton ran towards him as Descole pulled out an device and pressed another button. The televisions turned into robots and their cabled arms wrapped around Layton's body, pinning him down. Luke was having no success of freeing Flora, as he was trapped by the television robots too.

"LUKE MY BOY!" The Professor cried.

Luke waved blankly on the floor next to him,"Hey...The robots won't hurt you, they're just to show you naked pictures of Descole to pass the time..."  
>The Professor tried not to look at the projected images, "I know but he's just so... Naked."<br>"Duh." Flora pouted still in the glass prison.

Descole laughed evilly,"Bwahaa you now see me in all my glory!"  
>"Oh god.. He's ACTUALLY naked!" Luke said feeling sicken.<p>

"Cover up, man!" The Professor told him.

Descole lowered his head and begun to cry,"I thought you liked me like this... Queue the pink feathers!"  
>Pink feathers began to fly round the room, Luke pushed past the robots and pressed one of the buttons which released Flora.<p>

She ran into Luke's arms,"Oh Luke, I thought I had to stay and see Descole's paintings FOREVER."

"I know, you'll be okay now, just close your eyes... 'Cause well he's still like... Still naked."

The Professor turned away from the weeping Descole,"Wow, what a sado. And what a crap day for puzzles."

He shuffled over to the crouched Descole sobbing, patting him on the back. "We'll be going now..." He said awkwardly, Descole ignored him.

"Right... Let's go, children." Layton called, pushing Luke and Flora out the door.

When the door closed behind them, Descole's sobs turned into chuckles...


	7. Oh dear

**Chapter 7 - Oh dear**

Luke drove the Professor and Flora back to his house, Luke stepped out the car moving to the other side so he could open the back door for Flora and the Professor.

Flora was meant to step out first; however, the Professor pushed her aside rudely and rushed past her.

"Professor!" Luke scolded, the Professor merely smiled.

Flora sighed, "It's okay, I should really be use to it."  
>Flora floated into the house and returned back to her room, Luke was still angry with the Professor.<p>

They were both stood in the doorway, Layton peered over his shoulder, "Could I pop in for a cup of-"  
>"No you've done enough, thank you for nothing... 'Cause I was the one who saved Flora at the end and found Descole's house. NOT YOU."<br>The Professor was hurt by this, he raised his head,"Oh is that right, okay... I better be going then."

Clive jogged out handing the Professor his keys, "Here you go, I fixed it for you... I got a new engine and it'll cost-"  
>Layton snatched the keys and hurried away quietly, Clive frowned, "You're meant to pay me!"<p>

Luke placed his hand on his shoulder,"It's okay, I'll pay... As long as it keeps him away."

"Oooo yay!" Clive giggled closing the door behind them.

"So, did you have a horrible time?" Clive said cheerily, moving around the kitchen to boil the kettle.

"It wasn't all bad... But yet it felt strange." Luke reflected, "Why was Flora kidnapped in the first place? And why did Descole want to draw us in like that? He usually has a motive, but... There was none."

"Who's Descole?" Clive asked blankly.

"You know..." Luke shrugged as he leaned against the wall lazily.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GUESS EVERYTHING YOU SAY?"

"What? I thought-"

"YEAH. YOU THOUGHT. BUT I DON'T. OKAY? I DON'T KNOW. I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT THE PROFESSOR." Clive stormed out from the kitchen, sobbing like a little girl who lost her favorite doll.

Luke felt guilty for his behavior towards Clive, but then shook his head. He needed to see if Flora was okay. Luke poured some tea for Flora and placed some biscuits on a tray. He carried it up to her room.

"Flora?" Luke knocked on the door, it opened to find Flora stood wearing her old outfit, which was now clean and dry.

Luke's eyes gleamed, "You look much better."

Flora smiled bashfully as Luke offered her tea. "Thank you, it's like as new as the day I bought it."

Luke smiled thinly, "I'm sorry about what happened, how did Descole even get in here? How did he know where I lived?"

Flora shook her head, "I'm not too sure, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Luke sighed, "I don't want it to happen again. That's all."

He stepped out the door, she gripped his sleeve, "Luke, I hate to see you and the Professor fight... Clive not so much. But please make up with the Professor, he was only trying to help."

Luke smirked, "I know, okay..."

The Professor returned his empty dim apartment, so many years of memories he shared with Luke here. Just to be tossed aside.

He sat at his desk looking at a few of the past newspaper articles 'Layton solves case' and 'Layton and his apprentice save the day!' Images of such a young Luke standing proudly next to the Professor, where did that respect go? Did Luke no longer look up to him anymore, well who could blame him ever since Luke stopped being his apprentice puzzles never really felt the same.

Was he taking all his hurt and anger out on Flora? Maybe he was, but he never really liked her since Luke always seemed to be paying more attention to her then him.

Then, when Luke was gone, Flora was just a reminder of the past, he couldn't bear to think about it so he guessed him tossing Flora out was the way he felt Luke treated him towards the end. As if none of it happened, the relationship between them both didn't matter no more.

He sighed looking over at his slumped over hat, "Claire, I'm sorry but I really need to get a new hat..."

There was a knock at the door that awoke the Professor from his thoughts, he decided to ignore it, then he heard a voice.

"P...Professor, its me Luke." Luke said sheepishly.

The Professor sprung from his seat, he felt his heart race, he took a deep breath, "Play it cool Hershel..."

He opened the door, Luke was wearing a navy blazer jacket over his usually blue vest and brown pants, but this time he was holding his hat tight in his hands.

The Professor had a false smile on his face, "Oh... What brings you here at this hour?"  
>"Professor..." Luke said.<p>

"I guess you wouldn't pop by unless it was something important, has Flora been kidnapped again? Or you need help-"

"Professor." Luke interrupted abruptly.

They both stood in silence, the Professor lowered his gaze, Luke finally spoke up, "Can I come in?"  
>The Professor nodded without hesitation, Luke entered to see the same old room, nothing had changed hardly since the last time he seen it almost twelve years ago. Maybe the colors in the walls had drained and the place seemed to be covered in dust more than usual.<p>

He lowered himself on the coach, he smiled bitterly as he was about to speak , he saw the Professor looking over out the window with a darkened expression.

"Should I make a pot of tea, I assume everything is still in the same place." Luke told him brightly as he stood and wondered towards the small kitchen, looking through the cupboards for cups and teabags. He opened the fridge and helped himself to the milk.

When he was done he entered back into the room with tea on the tray, he almost drop everything to what he came back into.

The Professor was laid on his desk with his face buried into his arms, "I...Is he crying?" Luke thought to himself in disbelief.

The last time he ever saw him cry was when Claire disappeared again, but he never really saw him then. But this, was like a punch in the stomach, it was so hard hitting that he never excepted to ever see it in his life.

Layton quickly dried his tears when he realised Luke was in the room, "Oh you made tea, thank you m...my boy." He said in his jolly way.

"Professor, I've come to apologise. Make a truce, I wasted so many years thinking success and fame was everything. I'm in my late twenties now and I was still staying up late partying as if I was still in college!" Luke admitted, "I shouldn't of pushed you out of my life, you were such a big part of it, you are my inspiration and I'm sorry about the way I treated you and the words I said to you when I met you again last week. It wasn't how a gentleman should act at all."

Layton sat in silence, Luke didn't know what to do, he could have said so much more, he was worried about the Professor being alone. He knew how much his thoughts could consume him when he was by himself.

He picked up his cup of tea and simply sipped it, Luke was eagerly waiting for his response. Wasn't this the time when the Professor would say sorry too?

"I forgive you, Luke. Thanks for coming."  
>Luke sat in disbelief, he could scream to how annoyed he was, "What?"<br>"I've got so much to do tomorrow and want an early night."  
>"You don't even do anything then go for walks and try to solve puzzles!"<p>

"I feed the ducks in the park, read in the library, buy a newspaper and Puzzles Weekly-"  
>"Stop it, I don't even know why I even bother! Maybe your having a mid life crisis or something. But the Professor Layton I knew would of said sorry back, you're behavior is inexcusable!" Luke snapped, "How you abandoned Flora, left her to starve on the streets for four years without an onze of sympathy. You could of let me know sooner, then I wouldn't have spent so much time running round after girls, when I knew the only girl I ever wanted was in a cardboard box!"<br>"What." The Professor uttered.

Luke's face began to glow,"W...What?"  
>"Ho ho, I didn't know you found girls in cardboard boxes as a catch."<br>"What no-"  
>"Stinky girls in cardboard boxes." The Professor teased.<br>"Professor I 'm serious! I'm just wasting my breath, you're not even sorry..."  
>Luke grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door, Layton stood up, "Luke wait, I am. I'm just envious pathetic smurf man."<br>Luke's eyes widened, did he hear him correctly?

"Envious of what...?"  
>"You, your life. I just wish I could go back to good days where it was just me and you solving puzzles. But now no one wants a old man who looks like a smurf to... They want you instead, young and hip...", The Professor admitted, "I don't know how you see me as an inspirational; I thought you'd be ashamed to be seen with me. That's why it took you twelve years for you to speak to me again..."<br>Luke shook his head, "No of course not! You're Hershel Layton, the great puzzle solver. I lied, I'm not even a Professor, I just brag about that to get the ladies. I solve puzzles and cases yes, but that's all there's nothing great about it."  
>"Puzzles are great though... And so are you."<p>

"So are you, you're not a smurf or that old!"  
>Layton's eyes filled with tears, "But you've lied to me before!"<br>They both hugged each other, someone opened the door, it was Flora and Clive, she forced him to drive her to Professor Layton's. Funny how the roles switched, hm?  
>"Oh god its worser than I thought..." Clive grunted.<p>

Flora smiled warmily, "I'm glad you both made up, now we can be a family again."  
>"F...Family?" Luke said as he tried to break free from the Professor's arms, "Let go off me Professor."<br>"No." He said stubbornly, now this was a strange sight.

Clive karate chopped Layton's arms and wrapped his arms over Luke, "Sssssstttaaaaayyyy aaawwaaaay." He hissed.

Luke frowned, "Get off! Get off!"  
>Luke poked Clive's sensitive spot, his bellybutton.<p>

Luke rushed towards Flora, he seemed to be in a hot flush.

Flora's eyes widened, "Are you okay, Luke? You seem to look very-"  
>All the sudden, he caressed her and kissed her lips.<p>

Layton and Clive shrieked in horror," Eeew!"  
>"She's like really old, Luke." The Professor warned him.<br>"I know." Luke smiled looking into Flora's eyes.  
>Clive sighed, "But when you're got a wrinkly bum hers will still be-"<br>"I know."  
>"Are you alright with that Flora?" The Professor asked.<br>She made a weird squealing sound, her face was rosey, she didn't really understand what was going on.

"F...Flora?" Luke wondered as they drove back to his house.

She sat in shock, now this was awkward, he didn't confess to her so she didn't reject him. But he kissed her and now she was freaking out.

When they returned he opened the door for her, she wobbled out and struggled up the steps.

"I always admired you, Luke." She finally said.

"Hmm yeah and...?" Luke replied worryingly.  
>"So, for you to do that, it was very surreal. Since for the past twelve years I've only remembered you as the Professor's young Apprentice."<p>

"So that's all you see me as... Family?" That had been bothering Luke too.

She looked confused, not knowing how to react, "W...What am I meant to say, that I see you as a handsome man who I want be with forever?"  
>Luke was now stunned, was that sarcasm or was that how she really felt?<p>

"I'm blabbering, I'm sorry I'm a burden enough and now this-"  
>"Flora, do you really?" Luke asked.<p>

The Professor, Descole and Anthony were watching from a nearby bush.  
>"Gosh just hump her already, baby." Anthony sniggered.<p>

The Professor gasped tapping him slightly on the head, he didn't want to hit him too hard and ruin his luscious blonde locks.

"No, I don't want to see my boy like that." Layton frowned.  
>Anthony smirked, "Your boy, do you know how homosexual that sounds?"<br>"Yeah well he was in the gay bar with me the other night..." Descole began.

Layton looked round, "Why are we doing this again?"  
>"To make sure action happens between them, they obviously like each other."<br>"No he likes me." Layton said triumphed.

"Nah he doesn't."

Layton sighed, "I know."  
>"I like you." Descole admitted.<p>

"Do you?"  
>"YES I PAINTED THOSE NAKED PAINTINGS JUST FOR YOU!" Descole screamed.<br>"Oh." Professor said blankly.  
>"God you're so oblivious, Layton." Anthony tutted.<p>

Flora and Luke were now looking at the three of them in the bush, however the three them were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that Flora and Luke became a couple, also that they were now holding hands.

"GO AWAY." Luke said.  
>"WE LOVE YOU LUKEY POO." Anthony cheered as he dragged the Professor and Descole away as they made out with each other.<p>

So, in the end everything worked out, Flora and Luke were now a couple and living together. This meant no more crazy house parties, especially since the Professor wanted to be invited. Whilst Clive still worked as Luke's sexy servant maid, he also got a part time job in the Gay bar, where he met Don Paolo, who shared a similar hatred for the Professor, which now led to a usual therapeutic meet up about how crap their lives are and how their villainous schemes well... Failed.

The Professor now has a weekly routine for the Professor to go to the Gay bar with Descole, since they were together now too, well in a sort of in love/hate way... If that's even possible.

And they lived happily ever after solving puzzles together; until Emmy crashed through the window on her motor bike killing them all. It didn't help the fact that she was blind now too.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><em>A:NWhat did you think? Did you like it?! Full credit goes to MissSasah who wrote mostly the whole story. Also sorry it took me so long to update! Hope it was worth the wait..! :)_


End file.
